sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Dinner Game
| runtime = 80 minutes | country = France | language = French | budget = $12.5 million | gross = $65.4 million }} The Dinner Game (original title: Le Dîner de Cons - English: "Dinner of Fools"The last word is difficult to translate directly into English, as the equivalent English word, "cunt", is considered unacceptably vulgar, and typically has a somewhat more aggressive tone than con (see ) A Dublin and London version of the stage play used a slightly different strategy, shifting the day of the dîner to Tuesdays so the [[wiktionary:see you next Tuesday|euphemistic title See You Next Tuesday]] could be used (see: )) is a 1998 French comedy film written and directed by Francis Veber. It is a film adaptation by Veber of his play Le Dîner de Cons. Plot Pierre Brochant, a Parisian publisher, attends a weekly "idiots' dinner", where guests, who are modish, prominent Parisian businessmen, must bring along an "idiot" who the other guests can ridicule. At the end of the dinner, the evening's "champion idiot" is selected. With the help of an "idiot scout", Brochant manages to find a "gem", François Pignon, a sprightly employee of the Finance Ministry (who Brochant, a tax cheat, loathes). Pignon has a passion for building matchstick replicas of famous landmarks. Shortly after inviting Pignon to his home, Brochant is suddenly stricken with back pain while playing golf at his exclusive country club. His wife, Christine, leaves him shortly before Pignon arrives at his apartment, as she realizes that he still wants to go to the "idiots' dinner." Brochant initially wants Pignon to leave, but instead becomes reliant on him, because of his back problem and his need to resolve his relationship problems. He solicits Pignon's assistance in making a series of telephone calls to locate his wife, but Pignon gaffes each time, including revealing the existence of Brochant's mistress, Marlene Sasseur (thinking that she is Brochant's sister, since her name sounds like "sa soeur"), to his wife Christine and inviting tax inspector Lucien Cheval to Brochant's house where Brochant is forced to quickly hide most of his valuables in an attempt to disguise his tax evasion. In the meantime, Brochant is able to make amends with an old friend, Juste Leblanc, from whom he stole Christine, and through the evening's events is forced to reassess his mistakes. Cast * Jacques Villeret as François Pignon * Thierry Lhermitte as Pierre Brochant * Francis Huster as Juste Leblanc * Daniel Prévost as Lucien Cheval * Alexandra Vandernoot as Christine Brochant * Catherine Frot as Marlène Sasseur * Edgar Givry as Jean Cordier * Daniel Russo as Pascal Meneaux ** Bernard Alane as Pascal Meneaux's voice * Christian Pereirra as Dr. Sorbier * Pétronille Moss as Mademoiselle Blond Accolades At the 1999 César Awards, the film was honored with six nominations of which it won three. The categories where it won were Best Actor for Jacques Villeret, Best Supporting Actor for Daniel Prévost and Best Screenplay for Francis Veber. It was nominated but did not win for Best Film, Veber as Best Director and Catherine Frot as Best Supporting Actress. Soundtrack | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Larghetto | Producer = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} Other adaptations * The Hindi cinema remake, Bheja Fry, was released on 13 April 2007. * A Kannada film titled Mr. Garagasa starring Komal and Anant Nag released in summer of 2008. * A Malayalam adaptation titled April Fool was released in 2010. * An American remake starring Steve Carell and Paul Rudd called Dinner for Schmucks was released on 30 July 2010. * A Chinese remake of the film comes in the form of a stage show at the Shanghai Dramatic Arts Centre starring Canadian freelance performer Dashan as Pierre Brochant. * An English adaptation in 2003, a play by Ronald Harwood called See You Next Tuesday and starring Ardal O'Hanlon in its original run. References }} External links * * * * Category:1998 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:French films Category:French comedy films Category:French-language films Category:Films directed by Francis Veber Category:French films based on plays Category:Films featuring a Best Actor César Award-winning performance Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor César Award-winning performance Category:Films featuring a Best Actor Lumières Award-winning performance Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Gaumont Film Company films